


She should forget

by jajafilm



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Accidents, F/M, Love, Priests, Remember, forget
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 17:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5549945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jajafilm/pseuds/jajafilm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When I was writing this story, I was inspired by few questions. How were Lisa and Ben doing, after what Castiel erased their memory and Dean left them? Did Lisa actually completely forget to Dean, as if nothing had happened, or there is something, what cannot be erased from memory? What did she think about the man, who came to her in the hospital to apologize? Was she happy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	She should forget

#  She should forget

 

 

_Do you know that feeling?_

_Do you have that feeling?_

_That feeling when..._

You feel a mild itching in the back of your head. Small uncertainty, anxiety, distractibility, which is ubiquitous, unwarranted, unjustified, yet you can't get rid of it. Pain in the heart, as if someone hurt you. You have wound that cannot be heal, scar and you have no idea where you came to it. You look at this world and you know, just you know, that something is wrong. So very wrong! You feel empty. You are missing a part of yourself. Something you are missing. Something you've forgotten, something very important, so important that you are a different person than you were, if you would remember it.

Lisa is thus felt little over four years since that car accident, from when she spoke with the man, the man, whom now she blamed for all their troubles and misfortunes. She reproached herself, that she forgave him in the first time, because he had so unreal grief in eyes, pain, it seemed that he is truly sorry for what has caused. Let it be, be happy that no one in the accident died, and she will recover, it seemed at the time as a sensible and right thing to do, but she had no idea, that man will ever since persecute her and that she never cast out him of her head.

She could easily recall the shape of his head and face, his athletic figure, green jacket with pockets and ripped jeans, he was wearing that day, and those eyes. Christ, those eyes! Old and tired eyes full of unshed tears. She dreamed about him, she dreamed about him every night and it wasn't nightmares, horrors about car crash. Lisa dreamed about love and family, family with a man through which almost died. It wasn't normal!

Lisa knew, that she had a serious problem. She hasn't been able to for a long time because of that establish a long relationship with someone, but Ben needed a father. Therefore she confided about it her closest friend, who among other things worked as a psychologist. Unfortunately for Lisa she had only a vague and stupid reasoning. “A car accident is something, what affect the man sometimes physically and mentally for the whole life. You almost died. The fact that you could easily recall a man, who's guilty of all your problems, and you imagine that you have happy family with him, that is just expression of your anger over what had happened, and your desire so that, what happened, he will fix by that he will give you what you've always wanted,” she said to Lisa, but Lisa immediately knew that this reasoning is totally wrong. If she wanted in order he atone for it, she would like some financial security, pay hospital costs and such things, not one big happy family.

When modern science and knowledge didn't help, Lisa decided to try to confide his problem to someone else. Lisa wasn't believers, or rather she didn't profess Christian or any other known religion, she had her own view of the world, but this time she decided to try it and visit the church. Reverend greeted her with open arms, so Lisa did not hesitate to explain him problem. His explanation was crazy and unusual. “What's troubling you, my sister, not anger and appetite for satisfaction, but love.” _Love. Love! Love_ , it was absurd. _Why she should love the man, who caused her so much pain, who almost killed her?_ “You said that, you had at first forgave him. Tell me, my dear, do you believe that God has for everything bad that was happening, good reason? Love is one of the most powerful emotions and forces coming from our Father. It able to overcome fate, time, reveal the truth that has been hidden. Love is the power, that is able to destroying everything, but also reborn it. Maybe it was meant to happen, maybe you should meet him and remember,” the servant of God said.

_Love? Could it be love?_

_Love? Could forget?_

_Love ... maybe that was why ..._


End file.
